Giving Him My Love
by QueenMimi96
Summary: She was always there for him - no matter what. But he never could see her as anything but a best friend. Best friend. That word resounded in her head like a broken record. But it didn't seem to matter because she couldn't help but give Ben Mason her love - no matter the cost. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The main character in this story's name is Alice - since it may not have been clear what her name was. :)**

As I watched from behind the tarp, Maggie walked away from Ben as a tear rolled down his cheek. I slowly stepped out from my hiding spot and Maggie stopped a moment. She looked up at me, guilt evident in her eyes as she brushed past me.

How could she do this to him? How could she hurt him like this? He didn't deserve this. Ben had been my best friend since this invasion had begun. I had been apart of the resistance already when Tom and Hal had rescued Ben from the aliens. No one else had even wanted to speak to him then. I was the first one who had.

It wasn't until we were older, when Ben had left the group that I realized I was in love with him. I don't know how it happened or even when. All I knew is how I felt for him. And I never wanted that to go away - never wanted _him_ to go away.

And now this stupid girl was hurting him, breaking him - making him feel worthless. I scowled at Maggie's back as she left before turning back to Ben who hadn't noticed me yet. I walked up to him and gently put my hand on his back. He flinched at first before turning around and seeing who it was.

He tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey, Al." he said softly.

"Ben, I'm so sorry," I said, reaching to hug him.

And with that, his resolve broke and he wrapped his arms around my small frame, crying into my worn hoodie.

"Shh...it's alright, Ben. Everything will be fine."

He pulled away from me then and I saw clearly the tears that were in his eyes.

"Why me? What's wrong with me?" he whispered and looked down at his shoes.

I held his face in my hands and forced him to meet my eyes.

"Ben Mason, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. You are a wonderful person, a great brother, son, friend. And you're one of the best fighters the Second Mass has. Any girl would be lucky to have you. And if Maggie doesn't see that, she's blind. Just because this didn't work out, doesn't mean that there aren't others. You will find happiness one day...just not with her."

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and nodding his head.

"You're right. I just...I felt such a connection to her...I thought she felt the same. I thought she was the _one_ , Al."

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach as he said those words. Nothing hurts worse than to hear that from the boy you love. But I faked a smile and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I know, B. But everything will work out the way it's supposed to. And right now, it may not feel that way. But it does."

He smiled then - a real smile and pulled me into his arms. As he hugged me, I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I had it so bad for this boy...


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through Washington, D.C. with my backpack slung over my shoulder. It had changed so much since the last time I'd been here. Of course, everything was different then - the world was different - no Skitters, no Espheni, no Volm, no war. But all of that was over now. Tom had killed the Queen, wiping out all of the others and the world had returned to normalcy...well, as normal as this world could get.

The Masons had changed too, though. Tom had been appointed the new president, Matt was writing down the history of it all, and Hal was engaged to Maggie. I looked over to where Ben was standing, talking to Weaver. His dark jacket enveloped him, his tight black shirt peeking out from underneath, and his signature finger-less gloves covered his hands. As he talked, I watched him. After all of these years of being friends with him, I had never told him how I feel.

I don't know why. I just never found the right moment to tell him. And when I did, he was infatuated with Maggie. He had moved on now and was happy for Maggie and his brother. But there was a sadness that lingered in his eyes that tore me apart every time I looked into them. He was my world and he was in pain - in pain from being alone all those years, feeling like an outsider because he had spikes...

But the war was over now and so was my duty. I didn't have to fight anymore. I could go back home...or what was left of it. My plan was to head back to Massachusetts and make a life for myself there. And... it was also time to tell Ben how I felt. I began to walk over to him as he said goodbye to Weaver. He grinned when he saw me and I flashed him a smile back.

"Can you believe all of this? Everything's over now. No more running and hiding, worrying about what's going to happen next." he said to me as I walked closer.

I nodded.

"I know, I can barely comprehend that it's really over. I still keep expecting to see a Skitter somewhere," I laughed.

He laughed with me for a second, before clearing his throat.

"So what are you going to do now? Dad's planning on rebuilding everything and making jobs for everyone. You can still stay if you choose to." he said solemnly, the lightheartedness draining from his voice.

I smiled at him sadly and dragged the toe of my boot in the dirt absentmindedly.

"You guys don't need me here anymore, Ben. You have everything you need here and plenty of people to help you re-build. I'd just be in the way. I'm a fighter, not domestic."

He nodded at my answer, almost like he had expected it. Silence ensued then and I knew it was time. I cleared my throat and Ben looked up at me, meeting my eyes.

"Ben...we've been friends for a long time and..." I started.

But I looked at his beautiful green eyes and I knew I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. He deserved happiness and that was something he could never have with me. He just didn't love me in that way and I knew it. I knew it before I could even get the words out. So I didn't.

I stepped closer to him then and grabbed the collar of his coat, pulling him closer to me. He tensed for only a second before wrapping his arms around me. I leaned my head on his chest, taking in his warmth.

"Just be happy, Ben. Whatever happens after I'm gone from here, I want you to be happy." I whispered softly into his t-shirt.

"You too, Alice. Live a full life and never let anyone take away your happiness. Goodbye, Al" he said, his voice almost cracking.

Tears filled my eyes and I closed them briefly before pulling away from Ben. I turned away as soon as I did and hiked my backpack up onto my shoulder. It was so hard walking away from him. With every step, I felt a piece of my heart break. The tears were falling freely now, running down my cheeks. And then I couldn't handle it anymore.

I couldn't stand leaving him...at least not without him knowing. He had to know. I had to tell him, just this once. I let my backpack slide off my shoulder and land with a thud on the dusty ground. I turned back the way I'd come and ran as fast as I could back to Ben. And there he stood, still watching me. Everything went in slow-motion then and I knew it was now or never.

I didn't even slow down when I reached him, I just collided into him, hugging him as tight as I could. And then I did what I had never felt brave enough to do before. I reached up and kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted like mint. I drew back from him after a second and opened my eyes. His light green eyes looked at me in shock.

"Al...-" he started.

"I'm sorry, Ben. But I had to do it. You had to know. I've been in love with you since the day that I met you...all those years ago back at the school. I know you don't love me back and I don't expect you to. But I couldn't leave without telling you: I love you so much...and no matter what or where I end up...I always will." I said, hot tears falling from my eyes.

He was speechless, I knew but I wasn't sorry for saying it. And now that he knew...I had to leave. I had to go. Even more now than before. I began to walk away, my combat boots crunching the leaves on the hard ground.

"Wait, Al. Alice, wait!" he called, chasing after me.

He spun me around to face him and slowly wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Alice...why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked me softly.

I bit my lip and looked up at him, sniffling.

"I thought you didn't feel the same way. And I was scared that you'd reject me if I did." I told him honestly.

He smiled at me before slowly leaning towards me and connecting his lips with mine. Sparks flew then and my whole world changed. Ben was kissing me! Ben, the boy I had loved for so long. His hands held my face as his lips moved in sync with mine. When he pulled back, I leaned my forehead on his and looked up at him, a grin on my face.

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you that I love you, too. For a long time now. That's why I chased after Maggie instead. I thought you didn't feel the same so I didn't even try. I think I was more scared than you were." he said, laughing.

I laughed with him before letting him continue.

"I've always been in love with you, Alice. You're my happy ending. You always were."

I felt my heart swell at that and I leaned back in to kiss him, his arms wrapping around my waist and mine around his neck.

He was my happy ending too. And now that he knew it, I was never going to let anything separate us.


End file.
